Broken but Together
by darkbluecanvas
Summary: Set after the 12103 episode of Raw. Lita finds out about the bet, and is more upset then anyone thought she would be. The rating is a bit high, just to be on the safe side. COMPLETE


Title: Broken but Together

Author: Ali

Email: 

Characters: Lita, Christian, Trish, Jericho, Ivory

Summary: Takes place after Raw on 12/01/03

Rating: There's strong language, f is used quite a bit...

Author's Notes: Seeing as I'm a crazy Christian/Lita fan I had to write this. I found myself very frustrated after Raw when it was revealed that Christian and Jericho had ulterior motives. So that spawned this single chapter fic. I didn't think the title fit the story, but I needed something and wasn't feeling overly creative. Feedback is great and oh so very appreciated.

"Lita I'm sorry...but it was all a bet..." Trish cursed.

"No! It wasn't, it isn't! Why are you saying this?!" Lita stood up suddenly.

"I'm sorry." Trish's tears were flowing freely again.

Lita grabbed the small blonde woman and threw her against the wall. She wrapped her hands around Trish's throat and fought the urge to squeeze.

"Why are you lying to me?" Lita was crying now, tears falling quickly from her hazel eyes.

Trish was sobbing now; as best she could given the situation. The door swung open suddenly, but Lita didn't loosen her grasp on Trish.

"Lita honey let Trish go..." A female voice tried to soothe her.

"No...she's lying about..." Lita broke out into full sobs. "Christian wouldn't...he...Oh God what am I doing?"

She let go of Trish, who crawled behind Ivory; obviously afraid of what Lita might do next.

"I'm sorry Lita...I didn't think Chris could do it either." Trish managed from her position on the floor.

"I've gotta go." Lita murmured, her eyes staring off to a far away place.

The redhead grabbed her bag and scurried down the hall. Ivory picked the petite blonde from the floor and tried her best to comfort her.

"I guess she cared more than we thought." Trish whispered.

Lita flew down the hall. She didn't know where she was going, or why. She had nearly killed her best friend, all over a guy who didn't really care. She collapsed on a trunk in the hall.

"What the fuck are you looking at?!" Lita yelled to the small group of stagehands nearby.

She pulled her knees to her chin and sat there, wondering if she'd ever move again. She vaguely registered the sound of footsteps.

'Probably Ivory...' She thought to herself. 'Wanting to know why I tried to kill Trish.'

"Lita, honey, what's wrong?"

'Fuck no...' She looked up only to gaze into Christian's blue eyes. She felt her sobs deepen as he continued to look at her, concern etched on his features. He was a good actor, she had to give him that.

"Lita come on, tell me what's wrong." He stood in front of her; he had changed from his match earlier in the night against Matt, his leather pants brushing against her legs.

'Matt...' She scowled mentally.

"Trish heard everything." She glared up at the man she thought cared, maybe even loved her.

Christian's face sunk, but for some reason he decided to play dumb. "Heard what?"

"Stop it okay! I know about the bet..."

'Oh fuck...' Christian screamed inside his head.

"Was that all I was? A quick fuck and an easy buck?" She leaned her head against her knees again, not entirely sure she wanted to see his response. "You were going to fuck me and win fucking .60 cents?"

"Actually it would be .56 cents." He immediately regretted what he had said.

Lita's head shot up suddenly and her eyes flared with anger.

"I'm sorry." He replied weakly.

"What, sorry you didn't win the bet?" She stared at him coldly. "Or sorry I found out?"

"Neither. I'm sorry I hurt you."

"Bull fucking shit! You're not sorry! You set out to hurt me. God damnit Christian you're no better than Matt." Her voice sunk at the end, losing its strength.

"I deserved that..."

"No shit. Why are you still here anyway?"

"Because I care." He placed his hands on her shoulders tentatively.

"It was all part of the bet. You saving me from Victoria and them...you getting my job back. Trying to get Matt for what he did...it was all an act?" Lita rambled, trying to piece together everything.

Lita took his silence as verification.

'There goes another one...lost another guy Lita...'

Christian realized his hands were still on Lita's shoulders. She hadn't shrugged him away, or hit him.

"Christian..." She whispered, her voice still laden with tears.

As the blonde man looked up at her tear stained face he felt his heart break. Again.

"I cared." Her voice was nearly gone now, disappearing back into the weeping and choking.

Christian didn't know what bothered him more, knowing that she actually cared, or knowing that she used the past tense. He sighed, and carefully pulled Lita to his chest. Surprisingly she didn't fight him. She just leaned against him, her tears blotting his shirt.

"I'm sorry..." He murmured against her head over and over. Occasionally daring to place a subtle kiss on her forehead.

"So am I." She said suddenly, shoving him from her.

Lita grabbed her bag and headed off down the hall. She shoved the tears from her face with her palms and jogged toward the exit.

Christian stood there, amazed and horrified. She had let him hold her. Now all he had left of his red haired diva were the tearstains on his shirt. He almost felt a tear of his own slide down his face, but he pushed it away when he heard a voice behind him.

"Take it you lost the bet too?" Jericho asked.

"Fuck the bet."

"No, you see that's what the bet was about. Remember?"

Christian turned around, disgusted by his friend.

"You got attached didn't you?! Oh dear Christian got his heartbroken. Too bad she'll never love you...not after the shit you've pulled." Jericho mocked. "Atleast I didn't fall for Trish and her mushy love stuff. What did you say earlier Christian, about you not being into the huggy kissy cuddle stuff?"

"Chris, shut up."

"Feeling angry are we? Horny maybe? I get it, you're sexually frustrated...well I kn-" Before Jericho could finish his sentence Christian's fist connected with his face.

Jericho fell to the ground, mostly out of shock.

"I told you to shut the fuck up!" Christian spat and headed through the hall Lita vanished down.

"Son of a bitch...he actually fell for her." Jericho muttered as he wiped the blood from his mouth and tried to stand.

"Now where do you think you're going Chris?"

Jericho swore under his breath and turned to see Trish Stratus standing above him. Her eyes clearly displayed their murderous intent.

"Trish, oh thank God!"

"Shove it asshole." She yelled as she pulled a steel chair from behind her. "Payback's a bitch Chris."

"Lita wait!" Christian called out as he caught a glimpse of her. "Please just give me five minutes."

The diva spun around from her position at her rental car. "Two, and they've started now."

He reached for her hands, and again she didn't pull away.

"Lita, I love you."

Her eyes brimmed with tears again, and she couldn't help but smile as Christian gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I should hate you, but I can't...Christian promise me you won't hurt me again?" She sighed trying to dispel her tears, and fears for that matter.

"I swear it Lita."

"I...I wanna start over Christian..."

"I do too Lita."

She cautiously pulled him into a hug, one he warmly returned.

"Come on, let's get out of here...we could both use a coffee and some alone time. Sound good?"

"Only if you're buying." She managed with a smile.

"Of course." He replied as he helped her into the car.

"Hey, What's that noise?"

They both strained their ears to hear the distinct sound of steel chair hitting skull echoing through the arena.

"I think it's Trish," Lita grinned. "beating some sense into a certain someone."

Christian shivered. "Boy am I glad that wasn't my fate..."

"You should be. I have a feeling Jericho won't be getting up in the morning..."

Christian closed Lita's door and headed for the driver's side. He stopped momentarily to reflect on what all had occurred.

'Yes today was a long day...I almost lost the one person that truly mattered to me.'

Lita's tapping on the window brought him back to reality. He gave her a quick smile and climbed into the car with her.


End file.
